


Bad Idea

by multifandomhomo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, FAHC, Fingering, GTA AU, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hole spanking, trans!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: Geoff had a meeting in fifteen minutes, but Damn did Jeremy look good in those pants.





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nerds I wrote something for the first time in legitimately 3 and a half years. Look at me go. Beta read by @caughtinthenow and @TyrannyRat on AO3. Thank you <3 <3 <3 Well, enjoy! Dedicated to my discord nerds, who revived my daddy kink. I hate you all.

They really shouldn’t be doing this.

 

Like, really. Geoff had a meeting starting in fifteen minutes, and the door wasn’t locked, but that didn’t stop him from bending Jeremy over the desk.

 

He’d only come in to tell his boss that the kingpin of some other crew was on his way. And yes, maybe he’d worn some tighter pants than usual. And maybe he’d purposefully dropped something after turning around, just to bend over and show Geoff how nice they looked on him. 

 

But he’d only been trying to frustrate Geoff into something fun  _ later _ . After this meeting, with the door locked, possibly with someone guarding the elevator. Jeremy hadn’t expected to be grabbed from behind, turned around, pushed over the desk, and have his pants pulled down.

 

But he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

 

Jeremy turned around and grinned cheekily at Geoff, just because he couldn’t help it. He spread his legs a little, despite his jeans being around his knees, trying to show everything off. It wasn’t like it was anything Geoff hadn’t seen before, even if the situation was a bit new, or if there was the risk of being walked in on at any moment. 

 

Jeremy only had half a second to even think about that before he could feel fingers on his thigh, and a hand on the small of his back, keeping him from standing up. Geoff’s fingers traced up his thigh, closer and closer to where he wanted them, but just before they reached his hole they paused. 

 

“Come on, you know what to do,” Geoff said, voice firm enough that it couldn’t be questioned but gentle enough that it wasn’t harsh. The hand on Jeremy’s lower back lightly tapped there to help him remember what Geoff wanted. With a whine, Jeremy moved so his chest on the table was the only thing holding him up, and clasped his hands together.

 

Geoff’s hand disappeared for a moment, but then cold metal was pressing against his wrists, and Jeremy realised Geoff had handcuffed his hands together. That should definitely worry him, but instead he was getting even more wet. There was probably something wrong with him, that being handcuffed by such a dangerous man was arousing him, but he’d accepted by now that it did.

 

Geoff seemed to notice how needy he was getting, and then two hands were running all over his ass, a few dipping into his crack, but not close enough to his cunt, not reaching quite where he needed. Jeremy couldn’t help a soft whine, fingers wriggling and his wrists pulling lightly at the cuffs, but they were tight enough that there was no way he was getting out of there. 

 

Geoff laughed softly at his attempts, and Jeremy could feel thumbs spreading his cheeks, exposing him further to the cold air. His boss just looked at him, though, and Jeremy tried to wiggle his ass again to get him to do  _ something _ .

 

Geoff seemed amused, and Jeremy could practically  _ hear _ his smirk. And as much as Jeremy loved being teased to hell and back, they just didn’t have the time for that. “Come on, Geoff,” he got out, trying not to sound as needy as he felt. “Get on with it.”

 

Jeremy realised that was the wrong thing to say, or possibly the best thing he could have said, as a hand slapped down directly over his cunt. He jerked at the sudden pain that flooded through him, but it only had more arousal growing in him. The next blow landed on his ass, then another at his hole, and Geoff started to alternate between them relentlessly.

 

Jeremy lost track of time again as Geoff spanked him. It could have been thirty seconds, or ten minutes. Soon his ass was red and sore and he was sure his cunt was puffy and positively dripping with slick. Geoff was mostly quiet as he spanked him, except for the occasional grunt and huff. When Jeremy could feel tears in his eyes and his legs were trembling with need, the hand that hadn’t been spanking him gently pressed down onto his hole, the coolness of it soothing his hot skin. 

 

Jeremy gave a soft moan but didn’t try to move again, relaxing against the touch. He felt better  now, after being put in his place, not worrying about how little time they had anymore. Geoff seemed to notice, lightly rubbing his hand over his ass. “What a good boy you were,” he said in a soft voice, and Jeremy couldn’t help a smile, pressing back into the touch eagerly. 

 

“Good?” Jeremy whispered back, voice thick with need. 

 

Geoff’s lips lightly touched over Jeremy’s back, and the younger preened a little, glad to have made him happy. “So good, baby boy. Now what do you want?”

 

Jeremy flushed the tiniest bit at the words. But he was happy now, and more relaxed, only thinking about Geoff and how to be good for him, and the need coiling in his belly. “Will you touch me, daddy?” He asked hopefully.

 

Geoff was obviously happy with him, because a moment later two fingers were pressed up against his cunt, slipping easily into the wet heat and pumping slowly. Jeremy whined and pressed back into them, stopped only by the hand on his ass. “Wait, now, baby boy, let daddy take care of you,” Geoff said in a soft coo, and Jeremy reluctantly relaxed his body, cheek pressed into the table.

 

Geoff’s fingers pumped into him at a steady pace, not hard or urgent, as if they had all the time in the world. Despite knowing they didn’t, Jeremy let himself surrender into moans and whines that grew steadily louder as Geoff kept fucking him without increasing his pace.

 

Jeremy didn’t notice how loud he was being, or the knock on the door, until the fingers were being pulled out of him. Jeremy turned a little and whined needily, but Geoff didn’t waste time in pressing those two fingers that had been in his cunt firmly into his mouth to shut him up. Jeremy wasted no time sucking on them, eyes falling shut.

 

“Who is it?” Geoff called in the direction of the door. Jeremy froze for a moment as he heard the response and realised he hadn’t been there to greet the kingpin Geoff was meeting. The only thing that kept him from moving was Geoff’s fingers pressing firmly down on his tongue, grounding him there. Jeremy submitted again, going back to sucking on the fingers. 

 

“I’m in the middle of a call, give me five minutes,” Geoff said to the door again, before turning back to Jeremy. “Can you keep quiet? I’ll fuck you now if you can,” Geoff said in a soft voice, fingers still in Jeremy’s mouth.

 

Jeremy wasted no time in nodding eagerly, sucking hard at the fingers to try and convey to Geoff just how quiet he’d be. The fingers slowly pulled out of his mouth, wet with saliva but cleaned of his slick, and Geoff patted his cheek. “Good boy. Ask for what you want.”

 

Jeremy blushed a little harder but leaned over as much as he could, trying to entice Geoff with a full view of his dripping hole. “Will you fuck me, daddy?” He asked, voice completely wrecked already, and only speaking in a whisper. 

 

One hand gently holding Jeremy’s ass in place, Geoff’s other disappeared for a moment. Jeremy stayed as still as he possibly could, and let out a quick exhale of air when he felt the head of Geoff’s cock press against his wet slit. He only paused for a moment there, the hand on Jeremy’s ass snaking up to cover the sub’s mouth, before he pushed in in one smooth motion, other hand shifting from his dick to the hip in front of him to keep him still.

 

Geoff knew his boy well, and if not for the hand pressing hard over his mouth, Jeremy would have let out a loud moan when Geoff sunk into him. He whined against the hand softly in apology as Geoff paused, hips flush to Jeremy’s ass. Geoff’s breath was heavy but he managed to restrain a noise, thumb gently brushing over Jeremy’s cheekbone to soothe him. The hand stayed over his mouth, though, just in case.

 

Geoff only let him get comfortable for a few seconds before he was pulling out and ramming back in hard, setting a steady, rough pace that had Jeremy moaning with abandon. He clenched hard around his boss’ cock, glad for the hand to keep him silent. Jeremy’s hands strained against the handcuffs, and Geoff shifted his hand from the boy’s hip up to grip onto the chain of the handcuffs, pulling to strain Jeremy’s shoulders a little.

 

Geoff’s pace devolved after a minute or two, and soon he was wildly rutting against Jeremy’s ass, chasing his release. His hand slid from the boy’s mouth to the front of his neck, squeezing hard as he came. Jeremy had been close the entire time, and the hand squeezing his neck and cutting off his air so he couldn’t scream only pushed him over the edge, and he came just a second later, entire body tensing before he completely relaxed on the desk. 

 

Geoff slumped over his sub’s body, hand releasing him immediately after he came, and lightly stroked Jeremy’s throat in apology. Jeremy couldn’t even speak, mind completely blank for a moment. They laid there, recovering, for less than a minute, before another knock shocked the both of them. 

 

Geoff stood up and quickly pushed his dick back into his pants, zipping them up. Jeremy slowly started to stand, tugging a little at the handcuffs, but Geoff just grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to the back of the desk. 

 

After laying a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips, Geoff called “Come in!” at the door, and pushed Jeremy under the desk as he sat at his chair, the boy between his legs and thankfully out of sight. Jeremy heard the door opening and looked up, saw Geoff subtly wiping his hand on his slacks before reaching over the desk to shake the hand of the man he was meeting. He got comfortable on his knees and leaned forward to press his face into Geoff’s thigh, relaxing with a pleased smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as complete because it can be a standalone, but I have plans to follow this up with a nice soft aftercare chapter, so look out. Would love a kudo if you enjoyed it and a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
